Friends Don't Mean Forever
by Cherry Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are the best of friends,Sasuke gets a gf.the girl threatens Sakura.she starts avoiding him.He wants to know why.She confesses than moves away he makes a promise they'd meet again.What happens if she comes back 2 years later?ful sum insid
1. The beginning

Friends Don't Mean Forever

Saku-chan: OK!! Here it comes!! A brand new story!!

Tenten-chan: Ok then… SASUKE!!

Sasu-kun: hn…come on Sakura.

Saku-chan: hm? Oh ok...Twenty-chan!! Make sure you tell them about my story and make sure somebody does the disclaimer and introduce my imootu!!

Tenten-chan: ya ya. Ok here is the summary…

**Summary**

**Sasuke and Sakura are the best of friends. Sasuke gets himself a girlfriend, Karin. Sakura gets threatened, but is that the real reason why she is avoiding Sasuke? What if she has to move and she doesn't tell Sasuke? Will he find out? What if she comes back 2 years later? The answer to the question is… trouble. Only songs and love tie them together. Will they make it?**

Tenten-chan: NOW!! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU!! SAKURA'S IMOOTU!! SACRREDINNOCENCE!!

SacrredInnocence: Thank You, Twenty-chan! It's very nice to be here today!

Tenten-chan: Would you do the honors of saying the disclaimer?

Neji-kun: Yes, it is your destiny to do the disclaimer today.

SacrredInnocence:….right ok…I'M ON IT!!

**Onee-chan doesn't own any of the songs or Gundam Seed Destiny or Naruto at all... she is just manipulating the characters to do her bidding. So you can't sue her. . **

Saku-chan(from somewhere): THAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOU IMOOOOOOOOOTU!!

_**(Some of the characters from Gundam Seed Destiny are going to be in this story, but as Sakura's older siblings and her older siblings' girlfriends and boyfriend. This is not a Gundam Seed Destiny and Naruto X-over, I'm just using some of the characters from Gundam Seed Destiny.)**_

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

Hearing his name, a raven haired boy turned around and came face to face with his best friend, Sakura Haruno. Onyx eyes clashed with emerald ones. A small smile slowly appearing on the boy's face.

"What is it Saku-hime?"

"Sasu-kun!! Don't call me that!!" the pink haired girl whined.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not a princess!"

"But you're a princess to me…you're my princess…" mumbled the boy while averting his eyes.

Before Sakura could ask what he just mumbled a very, very loud, screechy voice yelled Sasuke's name.

Before the duo could look around to see where the voice came from, a _thing_ had tackled Sasuke. There on top of Sasuke was a girl with amber-ish eyes and red-ish hair that was cut unevenly and wearing glasses.

"Who are you?" the mystery girl asked rather rudely.

"Umm…Karin, this is my best friend, Sakura. Sakura, this is Karin…my girlfriend."

"Oh…it's nice to meet you Karin-san." Sakura said as she reluctantly extended her hand for Karin to shake.

"Yea…whatever." The bit—I mean Karin scoffed while swatting Sakura's hand away. "Sasuke-kun? Can you go get me an ice cream cone, please?"

"Ummm…sure." Replied Sasuke with uncertainty as he saw the exchange between the two. And with that Sasuke left.

Karin turned to Sakura.

"Get lost you bitch!! Sasuke-kun already has me!! So what are you still doing here? Hm? Go!! I'm with Sasuke-kun and he doesn't need you!! He didn't even say anything and just watched us, he doesn't care about you so leave!!"

Sakura was shocked and was on the verge of tears. She was shaking uncontrollably, trying to keep from crying. Karin smirked in satisfaction. They stood there for a while. When Sasuke came back, he say his best friend shaking uncontrollably and Karin smirking.

"What happened?" he asked

Hearing his voice, Karin's smirk disappeared and she **tried** to put on an innocent face.

" Sasu-kun!! Sakura is so mean to me!! Make her go away please? All I did was try to be nice!!"

Upon hearing Karin use the nickname Sakura gave to him, Sasuke looked at Sakura. He knew she didn't like it when other people called him by the nickname Sakura gave him.

Sakura froze. She listened. Waiting for Sasuke to tell Karin that she wasn't aloud to call him that, but it never came.

"Sakura? Saku-hime…?" Sasuke started walking towards Sakura. Karin stood there and watched what would happen.

"Saki-love…are you ok?" Sasuke's hand reached for Sakura's face. He was just about to touch her when she slapped his hand away. Still looking down, she took a few steps back.

"Saki--" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura's sniffling. He was really worried now. He knew Sakura was fragile, he knew she would get hurt easily. What happened? Before he could ask, Sakura started running. She ran as fast as she could, away from Sasuke and his girlfriend, not once turning around.

Sasuke was about to run after her, when he was held back by his girlfriend.

"Sasuke-kun!! Stay here with me, please?" Karin begged while clinging to his arm. "I don't want to be alone."

Reluctantly, Sasuke stayed. Karin started talking about….something…but he wasn't paying attention, he was to busy looking in the direction his best friend went. Karin than started dragging him…somewhere(_**No not there!! That's gross because it's with Karin!!)**_

LATER

It was late in the evening when Sasuke dropped Karin of at her house. Sasuke was now currently walking in the park. That's when he heard a voice, a very familiar voice singing from the lake nearby.

_Chorus_  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever

Sasuke started walking towards the voice.

Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start  
_Chorus_

By now, Sasuke was sprinting towards the voice.

Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care  
_Chorus_

Sasuke was now at the lake watching Sakura sing.

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep  
_Chorus_

Sakura opened her eyes and stared out at the lake. Sasuke silently walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sakura…" he whispered into her ear, "what's wrong?" He was slowly putting the pieces together, but he wanted to hear it from her.

Sakura instantly froze. She didn't even hear him. Once she snapped out of her frozen state, she started struggling, but Sasuke wouldn't let go.

"Sasuke, let me go please!! Karin is probably looking for you, so just go!! Sasuke, please…." Sakura's voice started cracking, tears were rolling down her face. She suddenly felt Sasuke's grip loosen on her, he was probably shocked. With that opportunity she ran.

Unknown to them, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, was watching them along with Sakura's older siblings, Athrun, Shin, and Lacus were watching them.

A Week Later

"SASUKE-TEME!! SASUKE-TEME!! OVER HERE!!" yelled a very, very hyper blonde.

"Yare, yare. Shut up would you, Naruto." Said the lazy boy who was disrupted from his nap.

"Naruto, it is your destiny to shut up before we pound you into a bloody pulp." Cut in a very annoyed, white-eyed boy.

The girls of the group just sat there giggling because of the look on Naruto's face was priceless.

" Oi, have any of you seen Sakura? She's been gone the whole week. I'm really worried." Sasuke was hovering over the picnic blanket the group always sat on during lunch.

The gang exchange surprised looks.

" Sasuke…didn't she tell you? Sakura's moving today…their moving to California, Sakura's dad got a new job there and so did Sakura's mom…they were supposed to leave on Tuesday, but Sakura and her siblings convinced their parents to let them stay for a bit and they agreed…actually they should be leaving in…about 20 minutes." Tenten explained.

Sasuke was shocked and without warning, he ran. He sprinted out of the school yard and through heavy traffic. At this point Sasuke didn't care what happened to him. He just really wanted to see Sakura. He found out what Karin said to her and he realized _**(no he didn't but ok.)**_ what was wrong with her. He had to get to her, he had to apologize, he had to get her to stay. With that thought in mind, Sasuke forced his legs to go faster.

He got the Harunos' house and say the moving truck and the Sakura's brother's red Ferrari driving away. He started sprinting again, but he quickly lost them. His head was hung low and he slowly started to walk back home, not wanting anybody to see him the way he was. He was walking towards his house, which was in the same direction Sakura went, when a silver Ferrari came up beside him.

"Hey, otouto…hop in, I'll take you to the airport." At that Saskue's head shot up and he jumped over the top of the car and slipped into the passenger seat. The instant his brother was in the car, Itachi sped off.

When they arrived at the airport, Sasuke literally opened the door and jumped out. He did a dive than summersalted. When his feet touched the ground he raced inside. He was determined to get to her.

He was running blindly through the airport, dodging people and taking swift glances towards the boards with the departures and arrivals on it. He quickly scanned the board and found what he was looking for.

**Flight to California- Gate 7- Departure time: 2:45-**

Sasuke looked at his watch. It read 12:30. That was plenty of time but knowing them, Sakura and her siblings are probably heading straight for the gates. He was getting tired, but he wouldn't give up. He made it to the gate and started frantically looking around. He couldn't see her or any of her siblings and he started to lose hope, until he heard somebody yell _**his**_ cherry blossom's name. He knew that voice. The voice belonged to none other than Sakura's oldest sibling Athrun Haruno. Then he heard Sakura and followed her voice he saw her and apparently her siblings saw him because they smiled sadly at him and said something to Sakura and left her alone.

Sasuke slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her into a tight embrace. At the feel of somebody's arms wrapping around her, Sakura jumped and her head slowly turned around to see who it was and she was surprised to see Sasuke Uchiha, the boy she secretly loved, the one who she wanted to be happy even if it wasn't with her, the one and only boy she would kill for, do anything for, the one who would only think of her as a best friend.

"Sakura…" whispered Sasuke. He was now on the verge of tears. He has not cried since he was 4 and now he is crying because of this girl, the pink haired bubbly girl, the one with the gorgeous emerald eyes and the stunning smile, the one who could get him to do anything. The same girl he would do anything to protect, the one who has been his best friend since they were 3, the first time they met. The only girl who ever made him show any type of emotion. He would kill for her, he wanted her to be by his side forever… That's when he realized it, he, Sasuke Uchiha, was truly, madly, deeply, in love with Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura…please don't leave me, please!" he begged/whispered into her ear.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry, but I have to go soon." Sakura tried to reason with him.

"I know your parents would let you stay with me. So please, Sakura, stay here with me."

Sakura was about to object until she turned around to face him. There he was, Sasuke Uchiha, standing there with his eyes closed, tears rolling down his face, trying so hard not to let out a single sob.

"Sasuke…"

"Why? Why don't you add –kun to the end of my name anymore? Why don't you call me any of the nicknames you gave me? Sakura, I'm sorry, so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise, just please stay here with me."

Sakura was shocked. She never expected this. She never expected him to say that.

"Sasu-kun…I'm sorry, but I can't stay because you already have somebody. Sasuke Uchiha, I love you, but you already have somebody else. I see now, you can only think of me as your best friend and I'm ok with that as long as you're happy. I just can't stand to see you with somebody else Sasuke-kun, it hurts too much. I'll always love you Sasuke-kun…but I have to go…I'm sorry" and with that said, Sakura kissed Sasuke. It was a chaste kiss. Sasuke was shocked for a bit at the little outburst, but almost instantly kissed Sakura back, but fiercer. Sakura pulled away reluctantly and they gazed into each others eyes. Each one holding sadness and love. That was when Shin tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"We have to go now, imootu. Are you going to stay here?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke sadly. "No, Shin-nii-chan. I'm coming with you…I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…goodbye, my love." And with that Sakura pulled away from Sasuke's embrace, grabbed her luggage and headed for the gates, saying goodbye to Itachi as she passed him. Not once did she turn around.

The Haruno siblings and Itachi shared a look and switched glances between Sakura, whose shoulders were visibly shaking, and Sasuke, whose shoulders were also visibly shaking, his head bowed with his bangs around his face, trying to cover the tears that were streaming down his face. The Haruno siblings bid farewell and headed towards the youngest Haruno went.

Itachi looked at his little brother with a look of sadness.

"Let's go, otouto." Itachi started walking off with Sasuke slowly following him.

Sasuke stole a quick glance at the gate Sakura went through.

"Sakura Haruno, I think I love you too… We will meet again…that's a promise…and when we do meet again…I won't let you go. I won't lose you, not again…"

After that day, Sasuke got sadder and sadder. Nobody could bring him out of depression, except for one pink-haired girl who was now in California. Sasuke soon became known as cold, heartless, heartthrob, badboy from Konoha's Fire Leaf High.

_**Ok there it is…my new story… I would like to thank my imootu, SacarredInnocence for helping me make a title for it and helping me with my ideas.**_

_**Thank you imootu!!**_

_**Well I hope you all like it!!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Sayonara,**_

_**Saku-chan**_


	2. The past and a special kind of reunion

Friends Don't Mean Forever

Friends Don't Mean Forever

_**Saku-chan: HELLO!!**_

_**Naru-kun: HIIIIIIII**_

_**Sasu-kun: Hinata…you get the dobe and I got Saki-love**_

_**Hina-chan: ummm…ok…Naruto-kun? Want some ramen?**_

_**Naru-kun: ramen? Where? I want some Hina-chyaaan!!**_

_**Hina-chan: ok, let's go…**_

_**Sasu-kun: come on Saki, let's go…**_

_**NO!! First I'm going to give a special thanks to all of those who reviewed!! SOOO…… THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! I AM VERY THANKFUL THAT YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!! NOW… I'M GOING TO INTRODUCE TO YOU…MY IMOOTU…SCARREDINNOCENCE!!**_

_**ScarredInnocence-chan: Hello Onee-chan!! It's good to be back!**_

_**Rock Lee: Alright!! What would you like to say to us on this youthful day? Huh, youthful ScarredInnocence-chan?**_

_**ScarredInnocence-chan: I would just like to say**_

_**Onee-chan doesn't own any of the songs or Gundam Seed Destiny characters or Naruto characters at all... she is just manipulating them to do her bidding. So you can't sue her.**_

_**Rock Lee: There you have it, our youthful readers. Thank you so very much, oh youthful ScarredInnocence-chan. You are so youthful!! YOUTHFUL, YOUTHFUL, YOUTHFUL, YOUT— gets cut off by kunais and shurikens**_

_**Neji-kun: Lee!! If you say the word youthful one more time, I am going to youthfully, feed you to the youthful, freaking sharks!!**_

Chappy…..2!!

Sasuke Uchiha 17

Sakura Haruno 17

The Naruto gang including Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee are all 17

Karin…what's-her-face 17

Itachi Uchiha 20

Athrun Haruno 20

Lacus Haruno Yamato 19

Shin Haruno 18

Cagali Yula Haruno 20

Kira Yamato 19

Stella Loussier 18

Rini Uchiha (ooc) 20

Maria Uchiha (ooc) 14

Kagome and Ayame Uchiha 5

2 Years Later

_A raven haired boy was up in a certain room, rummaging through a box full of memories._

"_Gomenasai, Saku-hime. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please come back…my love."_

_The young boy was looking through the box when something caught his eye. He picked it up. It was a photo album. He sat on his bed and started flipping through the pages. It was all pictures of him and a pink-haired girl, his best friend, Sakura Haruno, along with all his other friends, but all the pictures had Sakura and him in it._

_He was flipping through the album when he came across a black and white picture._

_The picture was of him and Sakura. They both looked happy. Sakura was clad in a spaghetti strap and a skirt. She had two bracelets and was also wearing the bow he gave her. She was blushing and her hands were on his shoulders. He was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and runners. He was nuzzling Sakura. His right leg was propped up with his right arm resting on it, supporting Sakura. His other arm was holding them up. He remembered now, that picture was edited to be black and white, with only them in it. If the background was still there you would see that they were sitting on the edge his balcony, with his leg dangling off the edge. His brother had taken the picture from the tree a little ways in front of his window._

_He smiled at the picture and took it out of the album. He put it on his bed._

_He continued to look at the pictures, but stopped when he saw another picture._

_It was the picture that Sakura's and his parents got us to pose for._

_We were in the Subaku studio. We were watching Rini-onee-chan record her new music video along with Lacus-chan and Maria._

_Sakura and him were getting bored and their parents noticed it, so they got them to take the photo._

_The photo was again edited to make it just Sakura and him. He was supposed to be leaning on a railing, but their parents got it edited out. Sakura's forehead was resting on his. She had a flower in her hair and was wearing a blue dress that was tied around her neck. It was lighter and got darker as it went down. Our hands were holding up a flower that covered our lips and nose. Our hands were almost intertwined around the stem of the flower. And our other hands were just holding onto the stem near the flower, making sure that the flower covered our mouths._

_He smiled a sad smile again and repeated his actions._

_The last picture in the album was a drawing, done by their friend. It was drawn 2 years ago, before Karin became his girlfriend. His arms were wrapped around Sakura and they were on their brake. At the time, they were working at a restaurant, it was supposed to be an assignment, and it was supposed to be a learning experience for us. We had to earn our own money by working. So Sakura signed us up for the job as waiters at one of the restaurants in Konoha. He was complaining about the job when they were on break because some men were hitting on Sakura. Which got them in the position, where Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Sakura's body with her one finger pressed against his lips. They're friend took a photo of them and then drew it and gave them the drawing and getting rid of the photo._

_He also took that picture out. _

_**(If you want to see the photos just go to my profile)**_

"Otouto…Otouto!! Wake UP!!"

"What is it?"

"We're landing soon, get ready."

"SAKURA!! COME ON, WE STILL HAVE TO PICK SOMEBODY UP AT THE AIRPORT!!" came the yell of the one and only, Shin Haruno.

"I'm coming Shin-nii-chan." Whispered a sad, pink-haired beauty.

She slowly grabbed the remainder of her things and walked down stairs and out the door.

The instant she got out the door, she bumped into her oldest brother, Athrun Haruno.

"Glad to see your awake, love."

Before Sakura could say something, Shin cut her off.

"Gosh sis, I've been calling you for 30 minutes. What were you doing?"

"I was getting ready, Shin-nii-chan…" came the saddened reply.

"sigh let's get going than…"

"Where's Cookie?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Over here…" the second oldest sibling, Lacus, replied sadly.

With that, a little baby fox came running up to its owner, Sakura, who caught it in her arms.

"Hey you guys…are you ready?" The siblings turned around to see Kira Yamato, Stella Loussier, and Cagali Yula Haruno. They were all clad in black outfits and so were the Haruno siblings.

Soon they were off to the airport to pick up the guests. Sakura was near the window listening to her I-pod. Her songs were all songs sung and made _**(Let's just say they are) **_by her friends, siblings and her. She was going through the songs until one song made her stop.

"_Sasu-kun!!"_

"_Hahaha!! Happy birthday, Saki!"_

"_Arigato!"_

"_Sakura! Come and blow out your candles!"_

"_Coming, Lacus-onee-chan!! Come on Sasu-kun!"_

"_I'm coming…"_

"_Make a wish Sakura!"_

"_Hmm…ok I got one!"_

"_Hahahaha!! Than blow out the candles, silly."_

"_I was getting there Sasu-kun!!"_

_blow_

_YAAAY!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Yes, Sasu-kun?"_

"_Umm…never mind. You'll find out later."_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay everybody, we have a series of people who are going to sing! First of we have…Sasuke Uchiha singing a song he wrote himself…I believe!!"__**(If you want to listen to it… it is sung by Gerald Santos)**_

"_Ok…umm…this is for my best friend, Sakura. Hope this cheers you up when you're feeling down and I hope you know you can always count on me._

_piano starts playing_

_Gently close the door, come here  
Were all alone and there's no need to fear  
Its been a while since we last met  
I understand if you, too, have been upset_

_Hold me now, just allow  
Your heart to reach out  
Just erase all your doubts  
Were gonna be just fine  
Were gonna work it out somehow_

_CHORUS  
Cause I believe you and me  
Were meant to be together  
I believe in my dreams  
That this is meant forever  
Through it all, we wont fall  
I know well fly across the stars  
No matter how far they are  
Cause I believe  
I believe_

_Many times you said goodbye  
But destiny just wont keep us apart, no no  
I can see right through your eyes  
And I feel the pain and hurt inside your heart_

_Touch me now, feel my love  
Let the passion burn  
Let the moon up above  
Set up our return_

_Repeat CHORUS except last line_

_Even though we don't know what's ahead  
Our love will overcome the tears we've shared  
We will be strong, carry on  
No matter how long  
Well win the test of time  
Our faith will write the rhyme  
We will rise and shine_

_I believe you and me  
Were meant to be together  
I believe in my dreams  
That this is meant forever  
Through it all, we wont fall  
Well fly across the stars  
No matter how far they are  
Well win the test of time  
Our faith will write the rhyme  
We will rise and shine  
I believe  
Ohh_

_clapping_

"_Arigato, Sasu-kun!!"_

"How are you, Sasuke-kun? I hope you're happy."

After he was awakened by his sister, Rini and than wakened up again by his little sisters, Kagome and Ayame, Sasuke decided to listen to his I-pod. He was looking out the window, when a song he hasn't heard in a long time came up.

_(Continued on what happened on last chapter)_

"_Let's go, otouto." Itachi started walking off with Sasuke slowly following him._

_Sasuke stole a quick glance at the gate Sakura went through._

"_Sakura Haruno, I think I love you too… We will meet again…that's a promise…and when we do meet again…I won't let you go. I won't lose you, not again…"_

_Went the Uchiha brothers got home, they were greeted by the worried women of the house, Mikoto Uchiha and the Uchiha sisters._

"_Sasuke, Itachi, what happened?"_

"_I'm going for a walk."_

"_Umm…Alright, sweetie."_

_And with that, Sasuke left the house and started walking towards the lake Sasuke last saw Sakura._

"_Sakura…what did Karin do to you? What did __**I**__ do to you?"_

"_SASU-KUN!!" came a loud, screechy voice, that sounded like a dieing gopher. The voice belonged to none other than the four-eyed hippo—err II mean… Karin._

"_Sasu-kun…what are you doing here all alone? Oh well, I'll keep you company." With that she winked at him and clung to his arm. __**(Ewwww)**_

"_Get the __**fuck**_ _off of me, you no good,__** mother fuckin, WHORE!!**__**You're**__**the reason why my best friend is gone! You're the reason why the one girl I actually learned to trust, the only person outside my family that can actually make me smile is FUCKIN **__**GONE!! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!"**_

"_S-sa-sasu-kun…"_

"_**DON'T YOU DARE FUCKIN CALL ME THAT!! DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!! THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN EVER CALL ME THAT IS HER, SAKURA HARUNO!! HER AND ONLY HER!!"**_

"_I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!! WHY HER?! HMM?! WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THAT WHORE?! WHAT IS IT THAT BITCH HAS AND I DON'T HAVE?! WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL SASUKE!!"_

"_**WHAT DOES SHE HAVE?! THAT'S EASY SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO MAKE ME**__** SMILE**__**, TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I **__**BELONG**__**!! SO **__**DON'T EVER CALL HER A WHORE, A BITCH, OR ANY OTHER FUCKIN FUCKED UP FUCKING WORDS YOU CAN COME UP WITH!!**__** NOW GET OUT OF MY **__**LIFE**__**!! WE'RE OVER!!"**_

"…_WELL IT'S NOT ALL MY FAULT!! IT'S YOURS TOO!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET HER GO!!" and with that Karin ran of in tears. __**YAY)**_

_Sasuke looked down at his hands._

"_She's right. Sakura…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…what have I done?!" Sasuke now had streams of tears falling down his face. He fell to his knees and let out a loud 'SAKURA!'_

_A Little While Later_

"_Sakura…_

_I see you, beside me  
It's only a dream  
A vision of what used to be  
The laughter, the sorrow  
Pictures in time  
Fading to memory  
How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to let you know_

_Chorus  
I tried to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you_

_I needed my freedom  
That's what I thought  
But I was a fool to believe  
My heart breaks while you cried  
River of tears  
But I was too blind to see  
Everything we've been through before  
Now it means so much more, yeah_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_Only you  
Please come back to me  
I'm down on my knees  
Oh can't you see  
How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to let you know_

_(Repeat Chorus) _

_**(The song was originally sung by a girl…but it fit Sasuke so well…so just imagine it was Sasuke singing it…and the title is Only Reminds Me of You by MYMP.)**_

"_Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up, and saw his older sister, Rini. Her black hair blowing in the wind._

"_That was a sad song, but it really explains everything right, otouto?" Rini sat next down to her little brother and put an arm around him, pulling him into a hug. Sasuke just nodded and leaned into his sister's embrace, letting fresh tears leak out of his eyes._

"_You'll meet her again, sweetie…just be patient. Ok?" Again, Sasuke only nodded his head._

"_Come on. Let's go home. Everybody is worried about you. You've been gone for quit a while now."_

"_I-I g-guess I f-fell as-asleep." Sasuke managed to sputter out._

"_That's alright. Come on, otouto." With that Rini helped her little brother up, wiped is tears away, and started walking with him home._

"You're right, onee-chan…I will see Sakura again and I defiantly won't let her go this time. I'll do everything I can for her to be happy and to stay with me. This time…things will be different."

**Arrivals: Gate 1,2,4,6, and 7**

**Departures: 3,5,8,9 and 10**

"Come on Saucy-nii-chan!!"

"Ahh…I'm coming."

"Now, I want you all on your best behavior and when we go back home, I want you to make them feel welcome. Ok? Ok!" Ahhh…Mikoto Uchiha…the mother of the famous, Uchiha siblings.

"Of course, mom. They are still our friends, very close ones at that." Exclaimed Rini, who was standing next to her twin brother, Itachi.

"Hello minna…" The Uchihas turned around to come face to face with the Haruno siblings.

At the sight of them, Mikoto pulled them all into a warm hug. Sakura was the first to pull away.

When she did pull away though, her eyes came in contact with her love, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was staring at her intently. His eyes held many emotions, sadness, sorrow, relief, love. He slowly approached Sakura and they seemed to be in their own little world. They didn't even notice when the rest of the group left them be and went to go find something to eat.

When Sasuke got to Sakura, they stared at each other with even more intensity.

"Sakura…" His cool voice sent shivers up her spine.

'Has his voice really changed that much'

"Sakura…" He said once more before he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Sakura gasped, but before she could say anything, his lips were on hers, pushing against hers in a fierce kiss.

"Sakura…" He mumbled.

Sakura just stood there frozen, but as she slowly came back to her senses, she kissed him back. He started licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She complied to his wishes with uncertainty, but when her lips parted, Sasuke's tongue darted into her mouth, searching every part of her wet cavern. Sakura moaned into the kiss. Sasuke slowly started kissing down her jaw line, down to her neck, kissing, biting and sucking at her smooth skin. She tasted and smelled like cherry blossoms. The sweet smell of the cherry blossoms suited her. He reached the area where the shoulder and neck meet and started sucking, biting, licking, and kissing her porcelain skin. Sakura was now flushed, her head tilted back, moaning. Her hands were in his newly cut, more like styled, spiky hair. They didn't even care about the bystanders watching them. Sasuke was reaching up for the zipper at the back of Sakura's black dress when Sakura's hand stopped him. He let out a growl.

"Mmm-Sasuke not here…please…"

"Fine…but you owe me." And with that said, Sasuke let go of a now, very, very, flushed Sakura.

"You changed your hair…"

"Yea…and?"

"I li—umm…never mind…it suits you." Sasuke smirked at the sight of the blush on Sakura's face.

"Come on. Everybody is probably finding something to eat before we head to the—"

Before Sasuke could finish what he was going to say, Sakura already started dragging him off to go find the others. She was still blushing.

He easily caught up to her and snaked his arm around her waist, this caused Sakura to blush a deeper shade of pink. Sasuke's smirk grew.

_**Saku-chan: Ok…there is the second chapter to Friends Don't Mean Forever... lol, I wasn't originally going to put the make out scene in there put I'm like hey what the heck…so there you have it my first lemon…ever… **_

_**Now you guys decide…do you want a lemon between Sasuke and Sakura in the next chapter or something else to happen? Tell me in your reviews…thank you!**_

_**Where are they going?**_

_**What happens between Sasuke and Sakura when they have to share a room?**_

_**What if Sasuke thought he would actually get Sakura if he made her jealous?**_

_**What happens when they get back to Konoha?**_

_**What about Sasuke's reputation as a bad boy?**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Saku-chan**_


	3. Everytime we touch

_**Saku-chan: OHAYO MINNA!!**_

_**--HI!!—**_

_**Saku-chan: ok here is the new chapter…I hope you like it.**_

_**Tenten-chan: oh and there are supposed to be like 4 spaces or some weird design every time the scene changes but it didn't work…sorry!**_

_**Naru-kun: WE WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED OUR STORY**_

_**--THANK YOU, MINNA—**_

_**Sasu-kun: hey has anybody seen Sakura's imootu?**_

_**ScarredInnocence-chan: I'm right here!!**_

_**Naru-kun: HI SCARREDINNOCENCE-CHAN!!...HEY DUDE, WHO ARE YOU?! **_

_**Taichi: me no speak English!**_

_**Naruto: well, do you speak Spanish? French? Tagalog?**_

_**Shikamaru: hey don't tease him.**_

_**Naruto: I'm not, I'm trying to communicate. Moo, moo!!**_

_**Taichi: ME NO SPEAK COW! ME NEED BATHROOM GO!**_

_**Naruto: we don't need to know that...**_

_**Taichi: NO! YOU NEED TO KNOW! WHERE BATHROOM IS?**_

_**Saku-chan: ummm…ok than…imootu?**_

_**ScarredInnocence-chan: ok… I'm on it…**_

_**Onee-chan doesn't own any of the songs or Gundam Seed Destiny characters or Naruto characters at all... she is just manipulating them to do her bidding. So you can't sue her.**_

_**Saku-chan: Arigato, imootu…Ok on with the story!!**_

-Last time on Friends Don't Mean Forever-

_Before Sasuke could finish what he was going to say, Sakura already started dragging him off to go find the others. She was still blushing._

_He easily caught up to her and snaked his arm around her waist, this caused Sakura to blush a deeper shade of pink. Sasuke's smirk grew._

Ł£ʎ£¥Üÿxʎη˥¢Éªº¿Ȣȡ҂҄җѥҁѣѰ

"Hmm…I wonder where they are…"

"Hn"

After their…little…episode…Sasuke and Sakura went to go find the ones that they were supposed to be with.

While they were looking around, Sakura started complaining about her hunger.

And since Sasuke was getting hungry too, they started walking towards the food court.

When they got to the food court, Sakura immediately went to Edo to buy her teriyaki combo. Sasuke quietly walked behind her.

When Sakura was about to pay, Sasuke beat her to it.

"Where did you get the money?"

"We stopped at machine on the way and got our money transferred…"

"Oh…ok…but you weren't supposed to pay for me!! I could have paid for myself, you know!"

With that Sasuke laughed, yes my readers…he laughed. Hearing his laugh, Sakura smiled and turned around to watch her how order gets made.

Sasuke was casually leaning on the wall that divides one stand from another.

He was looking at nothing in particular, until two very pretty girls walked passed him and gave him a wink. They sat at a table and one of them gestured with her index finger, for Sasuke to come to them. In return, Sasuke shot the oh-so famous, Uchiha glare. And not just any Uchiha glare, but the coldest glare you would ever see. Now if you knew Sasuke and his reputation back in Konoha, you'd be like OO wtf? But since Sakura was with him again, he would quit his bad boy coughplayboycough ways just for her.

At the sight of his glare, the girl instantly dropped her hand and turned away.

At that moment, Sakura turned around, with her tray filled with food in her hands.

"Come on Sasuke." Sakura said as she started walking away.

In a flash, Sasuke's arms were around Sakura and she nearly dropped her tray of food. He knew for a fact that the two girls were glaring at Sakura, so he turned his head in their direction and glared a hateful glare, it even beat his last glare. The girls than instantly stopped glaring at the pink-haired girl, frightened.

"Umm…Sasuke?"

"What happened to the –kun?" Sakura just stared at him with confusion evident in her eyes. Sasuke just repeated his question. She still didn't answer, but the confusion in her eyes disappeared. He growled and tightened his grip around her waist and since she turned her head to face him, he smashed his lips on hers…again, lol.

Again the two girls were watching them, but they weren't glaring, they were just staring at them, to shock to do anything. _**Pfft, they're so full of themselves…they may be pretty but Sakura is like a goddess.**_

Sasuke made his way down Sakura's neck and stayed on a sensitive part that brought loud moans of pleasure.

"Come on, Sa-ku-ra… say it."

"Sa-sasu-ke-k-kun…"

Hearing her add the –kun, he let her go. A flushed Sakura quickly sat down at the nearest available table _**(which was near the window, a ways away from the stands.)**_ and started eating her food. Sasuke just sat down and watched her.

"Sasu-kun?"

Upon hearing his old nickname, which only she was aloud to call him, he hned, signaling that she had his attention.

"Aren't you going to go get something to eat?"

"Hn"

"I can wait you know."

"Fine…I'll be right back…"

The instant Sasuke was out of sight, the two girls came up to the table Sakura was eating at and stood on each side of the table, slamming their hand on the table, startling the girl who was busy eating her food. _**(Couldn't they take a hint and just fuck off?)**_

"Ok. Listen, you pink-haired **slut**. That boy you're with, dump him. Or else you will regret it. You hear me?"

Sakura just sat there, shocked. There she was minding her own business, enjoying her food and two girls just come up to her calling her a slut and telling her to dump the boy.

_Wait…what boy? Could they be talking about Sasuke-kun?_

"Look. I don't know what you're talking about. And I will do no such thing. Ok? Just please leave me alone."

"Wrong answer."

**-SLAP-**

Ł£ʎ£¥Üÿxʎη˥¢Éªº¿Ȣȡ҂҄җѥҁѣѰ

Sasuke had chosen to get a burger and some cinnamon rolls for Sakura and him to share.

When he got his orders, he turned and started heading back to the table.

When the table came insight, he expected to see just one girl, enjoying her food, but instead, he saw the two girls from before, were standing in front of the girl looking infuriated and the pink-haired girl had tears streaming down her face. Why did she have a red mark on her face?

At the realization, Sasuke sped up his past, walking silently up to the three girls. He was standing right behind the two girls with a murderous look on his face.

"What's the problem?" he made his presence known. His voice was very cold and held malice.

At the sound of his voice, filled with hatred, the two girls slowly turned around and gave him a seductive smile.

"Well…"one of them spoke in a "seductive" tone

"My friend and I just came to ask your friend if you were available." The other finished.

"Well…if you wanted to know if I was available, why didn't you just ask me yourself? And why does she have a red mark on her cheek?"

"Oh…that? Well, my hand accidentally slipped and my cell-phone hit her on the cheek."

"Sakura, is that true?"

The three all turned towards Sakura, who was now furiously wiping at her tears.

"Sakura…" he spoke out gently.

Sakura looked up. She came face to face with the glare of the two girls.

_Dump him. Or else you will regret it. __**-SLAP-**_

She remembered the one girl's voice. She started to shake again. Fresh tears were rolling down her face.

Sasuke knew the answer and apparently so did the girls.

"Tell him…" one hissed hoping Sasuke didn't hear her. Yeah. Right, he didn't hear her.

Sasuke growled and roughly pushed the two girls aside.

"Get out of my sight…NOW!"

Upon hearing his furious voice, the two girls scurried away, but not before glaring at the emerald-eyed girl as in to say _"Don't forget."_

Sasuke sat down still staring at the tear-stained face of the girl in front of him. He called her name again, but she didn't respond to him. He silently lifted his hand and wiped her tears away. When he was done he tucked a loose strand behind her ear and lifted her face.

"Sakura…just ignore them ok? And if somebody tries to do something like that again…tell me. Ok?" he whispered gently. Sakura just nodded her head. They ate their food. When Sasuke brought out the cinnamon rolls, Sakura's mood instantly changed. She was happily munching on her cinnamon roll. Sasuke just quietly ate his, while watching Sakura with amusement. Soon they were off on their journey to find the others.

Ł£ʎ£¥Üÿxʎη˥¢Éªº¿Ȣȡ҂҄җѥҁѣѰ

It wasn't that hard to find the others, since the women were yelling and were making a big scene by running around the airport looking at all the shiny things.

Sasuke's arm was once again around Sakura, with her blushing like mad, but leaning on to Sasuke's chest.

At the sight of the two, the women froze and smiled at them, while the boys just smirked… except for Mikoto and Fugaku. Mikoto was to busy trying to buy every thing shiny and Fugaku was trying to stop her.

The couple just walked up to their families.

"Where were you guys? We were looking all over the place. We got hungry so we decided to eat."

"We already ate too. And than Mikoto-chan so all the shiny stuff here and so she and the girls started running like maniacs looking at all the shiny things, while we had to run after them." Chuckled Athrun, who got slapped on the arm by his wife, Cagali.

"Well as long as we're together now. And the mood has lightened up." Came the voice of Fugaku, who was dragging his wife, who was whining about returning everything.

"Yeah, I guess we just had to keep our minds off of the incident." Lacus said brightly.

"Well, when we get to our new home, it won't be that hard." Chimed in Mikoto

"Right, well I guess we should get going now. We might be late." Murmured a now sad Stella.

"Right, let's go." Shin said while wrapping his arm around his fiancé.

"Hold on. We have to get Ayame and Kagome from the arcade room." Maria pulled out her cell-phone and called Ayame.

_Hello?_

**Hey Ayame.**

_Hi Maria-onee-chan_.

**We're going to pick you guys up now. So wait for us at the entrance of the arcade. Ok?**

_Ok, onee-chan._

**Bye**

_Bye-bye._

"Ok. Let's go."

They got the twins and went inside the limo.

Silence.

Silence was the only thing in the car. The mood went from happy to sad in an instant. They were now making their way to the cemetery.

Ł£ʎ£¥Üÿxʎη˥¢Éªº¿Ȣȡ҂҄җѥҁѣѰ

**We are gathered here today. To bid farewell to Megumi and Raiku Haruno, who had died in a car accident on March 22****nd****, 2008. Please rest in peace.**

As the two caskets went down, people came up one by one and through a flower onto the caskets.

By now, Sakura was crying, same thing went for Lacus, Cagali, Stella, Mikoto and the Uchiha sisters. Lacus was being comforted by a depressed looking Kira, Cagali was crying Athrun's shoulder. Athrun was looking up at the sky, one arm around his wife's waist, trying to hold back the tears. Stella was crying watching the caskets slowly disappear into the ground, with Shin hugging her from behind, his face hidden in the crock of her neck, hiding the tears and muffling the sobs. Mikoto was being held back by Fugaku, who was hugging his wife from behind. Itachi had his arm wrapped around his twin in a comforting matter and the youngest twins were hugging his leg, letting out loud sobs, crying at the loss of their favorite aunt and uncle.

Sakura just came back from the caskets. She had tears streaming down her face and went to stand beside Sasuke.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. One was on her back rubbing soothingly, while the other one was on the back of her head, making it rest on his chest. He whispered soothing things to her, while she let out a loud cry.

"Shh…it's ok, love. They wouldn't want you to be sad. And they'll always be with us, they'll be watching you, all of you. Don't cry, hime. It's ok. We are all here. Shh…" Sasuke whispered soothingly, hugging Sakura tighter.

Soon, they had to leave the cemetery.

The car ride was again silent. The only thing that was heard was sobs.

Ł£ʎ£¥Üÿxʎη˥¢Éªº¿Ȣȡ҂҄җѥҁѣѰ

"Sasuke…is it ok if you share a room with Sakura tonight?"

By now everybody was back at the Haruno mansion, which was soon going to become a vacation house, heading to their rooms. Athrun had stopped Sasuke and asked the question. Sasuke smirked at the question.

"Yeah…it's fine."

"Ok…goodnight…you do know where her bedroom is right?"

Sasuke nodded in response. At with that the two boys parted ways.

Sakura's bedroom was downstairs, actually she had the whole basement to her self, and it was like her own living place. She had a living room in there.

Sasuke walked into her…pad, and heard water running. He also heard somebody singing.

_  
__…And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

Sasuke, who was now leaning against the wall, heard the water stop. Hearing the water stop, Sasuke walked in the bathroom, surprised to see it was unlocked.

Sakura turned around, upon hearing the door open and Sasuke Uchiha stood at the door way, looking at her with lust filled eyes.

_**Ok, lemon is **_**_necessary in this chapter, cause if they didn't have a lemon, what Sasuke do wouldn't make Sakura think that he...oops saying to much,BYE!!_**

Sasuke pushed Sakura up against the wall, smashing his lips onto hers. Sakura shyly kissed him back, making Sasuke push his lips harder on her. Soon he was licking her lip, begging for entrance. Sakura opened her mouth, waiting for the warmth of his tongue to enter her waiting mouth.

Sasuke shoved his tongue into her warm cavern, exploring every inch of her delicious mouth. One of Sakura's hands shot up and tangled itself in his hair, pulling him closer, causing Sasuke to let out a sexy growl.

Sasuke slowly moved down Sakura's neck, sucking, nibbling, kissing, and licking at Sakura's skin.

"You…still…owe…me…" Sasuke mumbled against her neck in between kisses. Sakura just moaned in response. Sasuke looked up to see his love panting like crazy, with flushed cheeks. Sasuke chuckled. Sakura's one hand just pulled his head down to meet her lips in a searing kiss. Sasuke just growled again and grabbed her hand that was holding onto the towel that was wrapped around her body.

She stubbornly held on to it. Sasuke growled once more, but this was a growl of frustration, and stared at the flushed girl before him.

Before he could ask, Sakura's one hand untangled itself from his hair and found its way to the hem of his shirt. She tugged on it and slipped it over his head. Understanding what she wanted to do, Sasuke helped her. Then Sakura let her hand drag down his chest, which caused Sasuke to groan in pleasure.

Her hand reached his pants. She took of his dress pants that he wore to the funeral and let it fall to the ground. All Sasuke was left in was his black silk boxers.

Doing what she wanted to do, Sakura's hand once again tangled itself in his hair.

Sasuke tugged at her hand once again, this time successfully making her let go.

Her towel pooled around her ankles, giving Sasuke a full view of her body.

He growled in satisfaction and went back to sucking on her neck, slowly making his way down to her chest. One of his hands made it up to one of her ample breast and gave it a squeeze. Than he started massaging it, flicking at her perked bud with his thumb. Sakura moaned and arched her back, making her chest seem bigger, much to Sasuke's pleasure.

He was now giving her opened-mouth kisses. He made it to her chest and latched onto her other perked bud. He sucked and nibbled at it, causing Sakura to gasp and pull at his hair. Sasuke groaned again. He liked her reaction, so he let his tongue come out and play. His tongue was licking and flicking at her.

Soon Sasuke switched. Giving the other one the same treatment.

When he thought that they both got equal treatment, Sasuke made his way back up to Sakura's mouth.

One of Sasuke's hands started massaging her inner thigh, moving up. She was dripping wet.

"Having fun?" he teased. Sakura just groaned, pulling him back to his waiting lips.

He started stroking at her wet womanhood, causing Sakura to let out a long and loud moan. Wanting more from her, Sasuke shoved two fingers inside her and slowly started pumping. Sakura gasped, but started moaning. She soon grown frustrated with the slow pace and started fidgeting.

"Sasuke-kun…move faster…" she whined, which caused Sasuke to let out an amused chuckle. None the less, he picked up his pace. Slamming his fingers in and out of her wet folds. Ripping loud moans from the pink-haired beauty's lips.

She felt like silk. Wet silk. The feeling was addicting and caused him to slam harder into her causing her to let out a scream of pleasure. He also picked up his past. Her cum was running down his fingers and onto his hand.

"Ah…ah…AHHH!! SASUKE-KUN!!" she screamed as she came. Sasuke pulled out his fingers and licked them clean along with. Sakura stood there, panting and watching as Sasuke as he slowly, dragged his tongue along his fingers and then slowly putting his fingers in his mouth, sucking on it.

Once he was done sucking on his fingers, he pulled Sakura into a passionate kiss. This time he didn't wait to get permission, he just shoved his tongue down her throat. He started grinding into her. His hardened member roughly rubbing against her, through his boxers, causing Sakura to let out an even louder moan.

Sakura wrapped her long, silky legs around his waist. She was lifted off the ground and roughly pushed against the bathroom wall because of the friction.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and started making his way out of her bathroom and headed towards her bed.

Once he got there, he placed Sakura on top of the bed and took off his boxers.

At the sight of his hardened cock, Sakura got even hornier. She pulled him towards her, which surprised him. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She dipped her head and gently blew. Then, she started licking his shaft, working her way up. She started sucking on the head. When her mouth was on the top of its head, she started sucking on it harder, while her tongue covered the hole. Sasuke let out loud groan and his hands tangled themselves in her hair, pushing her head, making her take him into her mouth. She didn't seem to mind though. She just bobbed her head up and down, working his shaft, his hands guiding her and making her set a faster past.

Soon he came into her mouth and she licked every last drop.

He pulled her up and switched their positions. He slowly kissed his way down her body. When he made it to his destination, he started giving her flat-tongue licks. Sakura groaned in frustration. He then slowly entered his tongue, as if to tease her. He started a slow pace, which gradually increased. Her moans filled the rooms. Soon she came once again, screaming his name. He, of course, licked every single drop.

He got off of her and she whimpered at the loss of his body heat. He pulled out a condom…from somewhere…and quickly put it on. He positioned his tip at her entrance.

"This…is…going…to…hurt."

"Just…do…it…"

He entered her slowly. When he was fully inside her, he stopped. He was waiting for her to get adjusted. When she nodded her head, he slowly pulled himself out and pushed back in again. She started letting out small moans.

He sped up his past, ripping screams of pleasure from the girl underneath him.

He started pounding roughly into her, making the bed rock and the headboard to bang loudly against the wall. By now Sakura was clawing at his back, drawing a little blood. But they didn't care. All they cared about were the pleasures emitting from each other.

He felt her walls tighten around him, and then her orgasm hit her long and hard. She screamed his name, but he didn't stop, he felt his release soon though.

He started to get wild, desperate for his release. Her orgasm came again and this time he came with her, her screaming his name and him groaning out hers.

"HEY!! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU KNOW?! BE QUIETER!!" the yell came from the very grumpy, Rini.

The tired couple just laughed. Sasuke laid his head on Sakura's chest, her arms wrapping around him.

"I love you, Sasu-kun" murmured the tired girl, before falling asleep.

"I love you too, Sakura…" Sasuke covered them with the blanket before he too fell asleep.

_**The next morning…**_

**Knock, Knock**

She opened her eyes to come face to face with the spiky hair of her lover, who was sleeping soundly on her chest.

**Knock, Knock**

**Sasuke, Sakura. Wake up. It's time to eat breakfast.**

Sakura started shake Sasuke awake.

"Sasu-kun, wake up. We have to go eat."

He grunted in response, but slowly got up.

"Fine…"

When they entered the dining room, the siblings all stopped what they were doing. Sakura was clad in Sasuke's boxers and one of his navy blue t-shirts and Sasuke was only in another pair of boxers.

"So, Sasuke how was she?"

"Yeah, Saki. Have fun?"

Sakura turned a deep red while Sasuke replied in a bored tone.

"She was…awesome. Check out the marks on my back. She got a _little_ wild near the end." Sasuke smirked while turning around, giving everybody a view of the deep red marks on his back.

"Sasuke!!" She yelled, turning him around.

"What?" He asked in bored tone, slinging his arm around her shoulder, and kissing her on the head.

A round of laughter and congratulations was heard throughout the dining room.

"Hello kids. What's so funny?" Fugaku and Mikoto had just entered the room.

"Sasuke, what happened to you, dear? Where did you get the marks?" asked a very worried Mikoto, inspecting Sasuke's back, which caused the siblings to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Yes. And Sakura, are you sick? You look really red. Do you have a fever?" asked Fugaku, staring at the red face of the pink-haired girl.

The fit of laughter just got louder.

"It's nothing father, mother." Came the emotionless reply. Sakura just nodded in agreement, looking down, trying to hide the heavy blush on her face.

Soon the two older couple left to go get the remainder of their things ready and to deal with the maids.

"You better have used a condom." Reminded Athrun, who was eating his pancakes.

"Yea, Sasuke. When I went down there, it sounded like you might have forgotten to use one." Chimed in Rini.

"Or they didn't have any…" mumbled Itachi, but everybody still heard it and started cracking up, Shin even, accidentally, spit the juice in his mouth in the face of his older brother.

"You better not have gotten her pregnant." Cagali said in between giggles.

"We'll just have to see now won't we…" All the laughter stopped.

_**WHAAATT!?**_

The siblings were all looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"W-wait w-we d-did u-use o-one…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke just smirked and grabbed Sakura, heading back towards the basement.

"We'll be downstairs! Call us when we're going!" Sasuke called.

"Try not to be so loud this time!" this caused another round of laughter.

_Why don't they care?_ Thought Sakura.

_**Read the bottom if you want to, it has some information about the next chapter and what this chapter was focusing on…sort of…**_

_**Saku-chan: ok there is my 3rd chapter…I don't think it that good, considering it was supposed to focus on the airport and than the lemon and a little bit of the funeral and tell you what happened in the family. Next chapter will be again at the airport, just a little, plane trip home, when they get home and Sakura's first day of school.**_

_**Thank you so much to everybody! I'm glad so many like my story!**_

_**Over 500 hits**_

_**Thank you once again!**_

_**Sayonara, until next time.**_

_**Saku-chan**_


	4. Airport Trouble

_**Saku-chan: GOMENASAI!! I AM SO VERY SORRY THAT I DIDN'T GET TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE!! It's just that I've been pretty busy with school and everything… so I might not be able to update as fast as I did during spring break… sorry again! goes and cries in a corner**_

_**Naru-kun: Well since Saku-chan is getting over her…problem...I would like to thank all of the reviewers and readers who support this story...Now…Let's bring in….**_

_**drum roll**_

_**ScarredInnocence-chan!! **_

_**WOOOOOOO, YEA!!**_

_**ScarredInnocence-chan- Ohayo minna!! So glad to be back!! Ok, here I go!**_

_**Onee-chan doesn't own any of the songs or Gundam Seed Destiny characters or Naruto characters at all... she is just manipulating them to do her bidding. So you can't sue her.**_

_**YEA!! WOOO!! YOU GO GIRL!!**_

_**Naruto cast: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**_

Sasuke Uchiha 17

Sakura Haruno 17

The Naruto gang including Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee are all 17

Karin…what's-her-face 17

Itachi Uchiha 20

Athrun Haruno 20

Lacus Haruno Yamato 19

Shin Haruno 18

Cagali Yula Haruno 20

Kira Yamato 19

Stella Loussier 18

Rini Uchiha (ooc) 20

Maria Uchiha (ooc) 14

Kagome and Ayame Uchiha 5

_Last Time on Friends Don't Mean Forever_

"_We'll be downstairs! Call us when we're going!" Sasuke called._

"_Try not to be so loud this time!" this caused another round of laughter._

_Why don't they care?__ Thought Sakura._

MOO MOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOO

Once Sasuke and Sakura got downstairs, Sasuke pinned her to the wall and another heated session took place.

They both took a shower….more like had another session and got changed.

MOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOO

The couple was now laying on Sakura's king sized bed watching Dead Silence on her big flat screen TV.

Sakura was shaking and she tried so hard not to scream whenever somebody screamed and got their tongue cut off by Mary Shaw _**(or whatever the doll's name is…lol).**_

Sasuke just lay there with one arm around Sakura's waist, watching her with amusement.

Sakura heard another scream and she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed really loudly and cuddled into Sasuke's chest.

Since it was dark in the basement and the lights were turned off, Sasuke got an idea.

"Oh no. Sakura, you screamed…" Sakura looked up to see a _horrified_ face of her love.

"A-and?" she stuttered.

"She's coming…I sense her…" He replied and tightened his grip on her.

"Wh-what?! S-she's c-coming?!" Sakura whimpered.

Sasuke just nodded his head and put the blanket on top of them.

Sasuke knew the movie well so he knew when another person would scream, so he was going to time it right. _**(Lol. I haven't watched the movie but I know what it about…sort of. My cousins watched it and told me about it so bear with me.)**_

"Sakura…I can't hear anybody…I think she's here now…" _**(Lol…the TV. is still turned on but Sasuke is trying to scare Sakura and it working so she so scared that she forgot all about the TV. being on.)**_

Sakura let out another whimper and snuggled closer into Sasuke's chest.

Just then another scream erupted from the TV. causing Sakura to scream loudly and Sasuke to burst out laughing.

Sakura lay there stunned with tears in her eyes. She was really scared.

Sasuke stopped laughing and starred at Sakura.

"Saki? Are you ok?" Sasuke crawled towards her and tried to wrap his arms around her.

She moved away. "Sasuke, that was mean. You really scared me…" She whimpered. Her shoulders started to shake.

That's when Sasuke realized she was more fragile than she was before.

"I'm sorry Saki. Don't cry. I'm very sorry." He softly said while wrapping his arms around Sakura's small form. All she did was let the tears fall and snuggle deeper into Sasuke's chest.

**Sasuke!! Sakura!! Come on! We have to leave soon!**

"We're coming!" yelled Sasuke who still had his arms wrapped around the small girl.

He turned his direction towards Sakura and whispered loving words into her ear to calm her down. _**(I know, I know. Sasuke is ooc and would never act that way, but still it is Sakura he's trying to calm down. He will be ooc but that is only when he is directing something to her.)**_

"Come on, hime. Time to go." And with that, Sasuke scooped the small girl into his arms and started heading upstairs.

He placed her on the couch along with their sisters and headed back downstairs to get everything and turn off the TV. The other boys were already packing up.

MOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOO

Once everything was packed, they piled into the black limo and they were soon on their way to the airport…once again.

MOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOO

"Sasu-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Let's watch a movie!"

Sasuke just nodded and sat on the carpeted floor of the limo and watched as Sakura picked out a movie. _**(Ok this limo is big…like it looks small but it huge…it like magic! He he oh and it will take like 2 hours to get to the airport lol!) **_

Sakura soon cuddled up with Sasuke.

She decided to watch Twilight _**(I want to watch that movie so bad!! I have almost all the books and I just need Breaking Dawn and Midnight Sun…if she publishes Midnight Sun)**_

Unbeknownst to the two, the older siblings…and Fugaku and Mikoto…were smiling and watching them instead of the movie.

MOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOO

The movie had just finished when they arrived at the airport.

Sakura took out the DVD and started clutching to her chest.

"Saki-babe, put your movie in your bag."

"Sasu-kun!! It's too precious to be put in my bag!"

"You don't want to lose it do you?"

"….no" Sakura sighed and placed her _autographed_ DVD into her bag where her _all_ Twilight books were in.

MOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOO

There was still 2 hours to go before the flight and Sasuke and Sakura were currently buying ice cream.

Well, Sakura was getting ice cream…Sasuke paid and bought himself coffee.

The others had gone a different direction…actually, they did because Sakura wanted to go get ice cream and wandered off with Sasuke right behind her.

MOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOO

Once they were finished, the couple had started wandering around.

They entered a store where the items were made of crystals and the store also had so jewelry.

"Sasu-kun, look!" Sakura exclaimed, gazing at the choker with a single cherry blossom pendant behind a _glass_ wall/case thing.

Sasuke looked at her and then the necklace.

He made a move to go ask a sales clerk if he could purchase the pendant until….Sakura came up to him.

"Don't even think about it Sasuke" Sakura glared up at him.

But before Sasuke could say anything, the two girls from ummm...well can't really call them girl so ummm….the bitches….from last time the family was at the airport….jumped on either side of the Uchiha.

The girl, who had slapped Sakura, had also shoved her aside making Sakura crash into the _glass_.

"Watch where you're going, slut!" the girl sneered.

"What is going on?" a man around his early twenties, with rich brown/black colored hair, brown eyes and a muscular form _**(not as muscular as Sasu-kun of course)**_ had just entered the room.

"Oh Zaku! That girl was fooling around and we tried to stop her, but I guess she was trying to impress my boyfriend and she just crashed into the glass. She probably thinks that my boy will go help her." The girl had started to cling to Sasuke's….muscular….arm….and was glaring at the now crying Sakura who looked just about ready to pass out.

The male otherwise known as Zaku nodded and went towards Sakura.

Sasuke was glaring…he was ripping the girl's arms off…only to have them clinging to him once again. He got even more pissed, but suppressed his anger…just a little.

"Don't be like that, you bad boy." The girl…did that cat thing where she pretends that her hands are paws and her nails are claws and than she goes "rawr" while moving her hands in a swiping motion _**(OMFG! I AM KILLING MYSELF LAUGHING!! SHE "RAWR"ED!! HAHAHAHAHA SHE SOUNDS LIKE AN ANGRY KITTY…OR A DIEING KITTY! BUT A DIEING KITTY WOULD BE SAD… BUT STILL SHE SOUNDS LIKE IT!! AND WHEN IT HER…IT'S FREAKING HILARIOUS!)**_

MOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOO

Sakura was sitting there crying.

She had a big piece of glass stuck in her back and she felt blood flowing.

The pain was unbearable to her. She was trying so hard not to pass out.

That's when she noticed a man coming near her.

"So you think it would be funny to make a move on my sister's boyfriend did you?" he bit out angrily. He pulled her by her hair, so her back was now facing him.

"Heh, you deserved it." He smirked putting his hand on the glass and pushing it in.

Sakura screamed loudly causing Sasuke to stop trying to pry the girl off and snap his head in her direction.

"You know, your such a beauty. I would hate to waste something as precious as you. How about this, I'll let you go…if you spend the night…"entertaining" me." His smirk grew.

Sasuke's anger doubles…no triple ten folds.

His eyes turned red and three black tomoes were spinning.

He shoved both of the girls into another glass wall that was in the store and was filled with crystals…again…but this time bigger.

The two girls were staring at him in shock…they had just caught their balance before the crashed into the wall, darn.

Sasuke ran towards Sakura and Zaku and landed a punch on Zaku's right cheek.

"You bastard." Zaku said while wiping the blood coming out of his mouth.

Zaku than charged at Sasuke and the two got caught in a major fight.

The two girls had scurried to the back room and came back with four men.

They said something and the four men charged at Sasuke, two of them grabbed Sasuke's arms and the other two helped Zaku up. Zaku than went up to Sasuke and punched him in the gut. He continued his actions and eventually blood came out of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke got free and started fighting all five of them.

Sakura was watching in horror. She was trying hard to get up, to go help Sasuke even if she could only distract.

One of the men pulled out a pocket knife and started running towards Sasuke, since his back was to him.

The man all of a sudden fell to the ground and everybody (Sakura, Sasuke, Zaku, the two girls and the other men. Everybody else ran away) stopped and stared at the man standing behind the fallen one.

"Don't ever fucking come near my brother again." Came a low voice. A very dangerous low voice might I add.

The man was none other than Itachi Uchiha himself.

Then the other three were knocked to the ground. They were being punched by Kira, Athrun, and Shin.

The man who fell to the ground quickly got up and charged at Itachi.

They two were soon in a fight.

Sasuke tackled Zaku to the ground and started punching his face.

The other girls came towards Sakura but were stopped by the voice of very angry voices of Lacus, Stella, and Cagali.

"Lacus- onee-chan, you need to go get the police." Cagali said, her eyes not leaving the one who was clinging to Sasuke.

"But I want to fight too." Complained Lacus.

The two girls gave the older one a look and Lacus reluctantly agreed. She allowed them to have there fun for now because she knew they would be ok. Lacus soon left after taking a swift glance in her baby sister's direction, seeing her nod at her.

The two girls started fighting as well. Stella and Cagali had beat them though, the two girls were pinned to the ground with bleeding lips, red cheeks, blood dripping down their mouths, cuts on their temples. Stella and Cagali were left unscratched.

The boys were the same, except they had some bruises here and there and some scratches… (I mean come on….the bodyguards were freaking huge)

The only two left fighting were Sasuke and Zaku.

Sasuke was obviously winning, but he had a weird design appearing from the left side of his neck and it was spreading all over his body.

Zaku pulled out a gun and pointed in Sakura's direction. Everybody froze and was staring wide- eyed.

Sakura and Sasuke were about to move….one away from the gun, one towards it.

"Don't move or somebody will die here!" shouted Zaku.

Sasuke's eyes started spinning wildly once more and the design seemed to be spreading faster along his body. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Zaku and grabbed hold of his arms, pulling them backwards, causing him to drop the gun.

Zaku yelled out in pain.

"You seem very proud of these arms…" Sasuke smirked and placed one foot on Zaku's back and pushed his back down, while his arms were being pulled up from behind by Sasuke.

"No! Please don't!" was all that was heard before a sickening snap was heard.

Zaku fell down, face first onto the cold, hard, floor.

Sasuke grabbed Zaku by his neck and slowly brought him up.

"Never and I mean never, come near Sakura again, or else I will kill you." Sasuke threatened, tightening his hold on Zaku's neck.

Sasuke was ready to break Zaku's neck when a loud "stop" was heard. A pair of small frail, bleeding arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

Sasuke slowly turned his head around, keeping his grip on Zaku's neck the same. He saw the tear-stained face of the girl he loved.

"Please stop." She whispered, tightening her grip around him.

The marks gradually retracted and soon they were all gone.

Sasuke's grip around Zaku's neck loosened until Zaku fell onto the ground once again.

Sasuke turned around and gently and carefully, wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, hime." He whispered in between kisses that were placed at the top of her head.

Soon, Lacus came back with the cops working at the airport.

Zaku weakly looked up and slowly nodded his head in the general direction Sasuke was and quietly said,

"They started it."

"Actually," one of the cops said, "They didn't start it." He held up a video tape.

"From this video, it proves that everybody was at fault but from what we saw, we agreed that you three," the man pointed at the two girls and Zaku, "are coming with us to the station." With that, the cops had hand-cuffed Zaku, the girls and the bodyguards and left. Before they left, one man shouted that they should go to the clinic in the airport and gave them directions.

The family headed towards the clinic. Sakura had fainted after taking a few more steps and Sasuke carried her bridal style to the clinic.

There, the doctors and nurses cleaned her up. She had to get stitches, but they finished 15 minutes before their flight.

Mikoto and Fugaku came in with worried expressions. Everybody else who was in a fight got themselves checked and they were fine, just bruises and cuts that would heal in a week.

MOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOO

Sakura was still asleep when they boarded the plane.

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in an isle by themselves, even though they were in class A, the family all stayed in their seats.

Sasuke and Sakura had four seats to themselves and the arm rests were up except for the two at the very edges. Sakura's head was on Sasuke's lap while her whole body was spread out along the three seats she was laying on.

Sasuke was listening to his i-Pod, absent mindedly stroking Sakura's silky locks.

Suddenly he felt her move. He shut off his i-Pod and looked down at the face of a pink-haired angel's.

Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. She sat up but the pain in her back made her wince and fall back onto Sasuke's lap.

"Don't try to move around as much, Saku-love." Sasuke whispered, once again stroking her hair.

"I'm hungry, Sasu-kun…"Sakura mumbled and looked up at Sasuke, unconsciously working her puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke met adorable, shimmering, emerald eyes and couldn't help but comply to her needs.

He pushed the button and a male flight attendant came to them.

"She would like some…." He looked at her face.

"Ramen please." She finished.

"Make that two please."

"Right away." With that the flight attendant left.

"Sasu-kun…. I want to watch something please."

"Of course, babe." Sasuke helped Sakura sit up and put both the armrests down. He than plugged in her headphones and gently placed it on her ears.

He gently placed her hand right above the buttons to change the channel, and she started flipping through them. She settled for the Disney channels and rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Soon her ramen came and Sasuke was going to help her eat it, until she said that she would be fine. When Sasuke was about to object, she moved her arm around and said, "See? I'm fine. I didn't hurt my arm my back just hurts a lot."

Sasuke reluctantly let her eat her own food and started eating his own, while keeping a close eye on _**his**_ Sakura.

After they were finished Sakura went back to watching and Sasuke just listened to his i-Pod, his eyes were closed, but he was once again stroking Sakura's hair.

Sasuke had put down the seat in-front of them, since it wasn't being used, so Sakura could watch while she was lying down.

Sasuke plugged in her set of headphones into his armrest and gently placed her head down. He was flipping through the channels for her until she said stop. He noticed it was once again the Disney channels.

The lights were off and there was a pair of curtains on either side of the isle for every set of seats. All of them had there curtains covering them.

Sakura fell asleep first and Sasuke took out her headphones, turned off the television and skillfully kicked the handle to left the chair into a sitting position and pulled down his foot rest. He took off his shoes and changed their position so he was laying the way Sakura was, but he was on the outer edge and Sakura was against the back of the leather chairs. He placed a pillow under their heads and pulled a blanket over them. He carefully wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled them tighter together. Their feet were still dangling off the edge of the fourth chair but they still slept well.

MOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOO

_All flights going to America at 4:15, are to _

A yawn erupted from a pink-haired girl who was getting a piggy-back from her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Where am I?" she sat up a little and rubbed her eyes.

"We're in Japan now, Saki." Whispered Sasuke.

"Mmm…ok" mumbled Sakura, while laying her head back on the back of Sasuke's neck.

The trip home was silent and non-eventful, it was when they got home, that the fun began…

_**Ok…I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope this chapter will be ok for now… I'll try to update as soon as possible.**_

_**Thank you so much for being patient with me!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Saku-chan**_


	5. Please Forgive Me

_**Hey...it's me. I'm sorry i haven't updated any of my stories in awhile...it's just that i've been running through problems that aren't anywhere fixed and it's getting worse...I've been in the dumps for awhile cuz so many things are so wrong...I know we all have problems...and some people continue with their stories anyway as some sort of release or something...but I can't write anything...I tried and I couldn't...I guess I just don't have the energy for it anymore...so anyway Friends Don't Mean Forever and A Fable Of Wishes are going to be on hiatus for awhile...but I'll try to gather the energy to update soon**_

_**I'm really sorry...**_

_**Thank you all**_

_**Saku-love**_


End file.
